


This Surprising Love

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Marking, Mating, Omegaverse, Romance, Smut, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Your parents arrange for you to marry a rich Alpha - a sweet, kind man named Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Alpha!Dean x Omega!Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	This Surprising Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> ABO Bingo: Arranged Marriage  
> Kink Bingo: Wedding Night  
> BTZ Bingo: Free Space

"How could you?!" you hissed at your parents, rage bubbling up inside. "How dare you?!"   
  
Moments before your father had informed you that he'd arranged a marriage between you and some rich Alpha. Without your approval or consent, he'd made a deal for your life like you were a bag of barley on the goddamn Oregon Trail. You bent over at the knees, caught between passing out and punching your father right in the jaw.   
  
"I will not marry a stranger!" you screamed. "You know I want to be more than just a pup machine! A HOLE to knot whenever some bastard Alpha sees fit!”  
  
"Y/N." your mother scolded. "Mr. Winchester is a wonderful man. He can give you a good life. Try to look at this as a positive."   
  
"How do you expect me to look at this as anything other than despicable? I cannot believe you, _MOTHER_." Your eyes filled with angry tears as you turned away from the one person who'd always had your back.  
  
Your father's voice pitched low, and you fought your Omega instincts to comply. "It's done, Y/N. He'll be coming by on Tuesday evening to meet you."  
  
"And the 'wedding'?" you taunted.   
  
"Saturday." Your father poured himself a scotch and sat down on the couch. "Dean said you can bring whatever you want to his house, but be smart about it. He may be rich but that doesn't mean you need to be dragging over all those books of yours."   
  
You looked to your mother, jaw dropped wide. You could see the sorrow she felt at your unhappiness, but you pulled away when she tried to hug you. The door slammed as you fled the house, running until you thought your lungs were going to give out.   
  
Dean Winchester. _Disgusting._  
  
Soon it got to be too cold to stay out. You threw yourself into your bed and cried yourself hoarse before sleep thankfully took you to sorrowful dreams of horse carriages full of crying pups, your wrists in shackles as you tried to comfort the wailing children. 

* * *

Dean shifted his Tundra into park, taking a deep breath before climbing out of the truck. He was a little nervous at the prospect of finally meeting his Omega.   
  
Dean had been in business with Y/N's father for a year. When the man had offered her hand in marriage as part of a business deal, Dean had been surprised. It was a way of the old days - bartering Omegas like this was the 1950's. Dean had instead suggested they work together and without obligation, he’d meet Y/N first.   
  
When her father had shown Dean a photo of the family, Dean nearly gasped at the beauty of the oldest daughter. She was laughing in the picture, smiling and carefree. Dean fought back his Alpha even though it screamed, _Mine!_  
  
Dean had been there for a half hour before Y/N tripped into the room, her arms crossed as she stared at her feet. She barely looked up when Dean greeted her and he would’ve thought she was a spoiled brat except for the pain he saw when she finally met his eyes. Like a lightning bolt to his chest Dean pressed his hand over his heart. He watched as the Omega raised her hand to do the same but stubbornly folded her arms tighter around her middle. He’d do anything to see the smile from the photo.   
  
“I need you to be honest with me.” Dean turned to her father once Y/N had left. “Is she in love with someone else? Because I won’t take her by force.”   
  
“No!” Her mother interjected. “She just wants more than Omegas are due. We just want her to have a good life.”   
  
Dean nodded, asking a few more questions about his betrothed. After an hour he confirmed when and where they’d meet for the wedding ceremony five days later.   
  
**:::**  
  
 _Dear Y/N,_  
  
 _I was grateful to hear that you're okay with emailing after our first meeting. I'd like to get to know you._  
  
 _Your parents told me how unhappy you are that they've arranged for us to marry. I know they've told you why but I want to assure you, Omega - this is not a marriage where you will be trapped. You will be free to enjoy your hobbies, visit friends. You will have free reign of my estate. I admit I can be stubborn but I'll never hurt you. I want more with you, if that makes sense. The moment I saw you I knew I wanted to have pups with you - so badly. I believe we would have a wonderful life together. I understand from your father that you can sing. I can too, just not very well. Maybe that's something we can do together._  
  
 _Please feel free to write to me. All I want is for my new mate to be happy. Even if I've only seen your beautiful face that one time. Hopefully I'll see your gorgeous smile next time._  
  
 _Dean Winchester_  
  
 ** _:::_**  
  
  
 _Dean,_  
  
 _Thank you for your note. I appreciate you asking my father if we could correspond before it's too late._  
  
 _I do not want to marry a stranger. I want to be so many things more than just a kept wife and pup maker. I want to be a writer and an artist. I want to teach and to learn. I want to read and swim and sing and spend time outside. I want more, so much more than the few things that Omegas are “good for.”_  
  
 _This arrangement disgusts me. It goes against everything I am, even if I am Omega. So I apologize if I was rude when we met. I'm just very upset about having zero choice in my own future._  
  
 _I'll admit you have a nice smile as well. Pretty eyes too. You probably hear that often._  
  
 _Y/N_  
  
 ** _:::_**  
  
 _Dear Omega,_  
  
 _I appreciate you being so candid. I actually have a pool on my estate. And a barn with horses too, and a tennis court - although I'm horrible at it._  
  
 _You will be not only my Omega but my partner. I want you to want better things for yourself - hell, I encourage it! You are beautiful, smart, and even though it seemed like you might've clawed my pretty eyes out when we met - I already love the fire inside you. I will never dampen it or hold you back. I just ask that you give me a chance._  
  
 _With love,_  
  
 _Dean_  
  
 _P.S. I think your eyes are pretty too. And your lips, your skin, your beautiful hair - forgive me, but I just cannot stop thinking about you._  
  
 ** _::::_**  
  
 _Dean,_  
  
 _Thank you. I guess it's good that you're attracted to me at least. If I have to be forced to marry a complete stranger, I guess you're not too bad. I just mean that you've surprised me. In a good way._  
  
 _I still hate this whole arranged marriage thing._  
  
 _I'm shit at tennis too. Maybe you should turn it into a volleyball court? I do enjoy volleyball. Probably shit at it too but I try. I love animals! It would be cool to work with the horses, help out with them. If that's the kind of thing you'd "allow."_  
  
 _I do want to be clear, I want pups someday. I'd just like to get to know my Alpha first. Does that make sense? I will never be ok with being forced._  
  
 _I guess tomorrow is the big day. When we met I felt something, like a pain in my chest but it hurt in a good way. I think it’s because I'm nervous. So nervous. But you've turned some of the terrified butterflies into hopeful ones, so that's good._  
  
 _Y/N_  
  
 _P.S. I don't understand what's happened but I cannot stop thinking about you either. I really try not to :) I guess it’s true what they say about AO._  
  
 ** _::::_**  
  
 _My Omega,_  
  
 _It's late now, so I'm not sure if you'll read this before we meet again._  
  
 _I'm absolutely attracted to you. I feel insane that it's been only a few days since we met, but agreeing to this arrangement is the best decision I've ever made. I hope with time that becomes true for you too._  
  
 _And you can of course work with the horses. I’ve got three dogs running around who will be yours as well._  
  
 _I can't wait to get to know you. And I'm nervous too. But we're doing this together, so it'll be okay._  
  
 _Sleep well, sweetheart. I'll meet you at the altar._  
  
 _Your Alpha_  
  
 ** _::::_**  
  
 _Dean,_  
  
 _I love dogs! Maybe, well this is kinda cheesy but maybe they can be our babies until I'm ready? Yep, Mr. Charming - I’m thinking about adopting dogs with you. :)_  
  
 _A few days ago I didn’t know how I could survive this. And I'm still scared. This is all so insane, but maybe it's meant to be._  
  
 _My mother is yelling for me to get off the computer so I can get my hair done._  
  
 _See you soon._  
  
 _Your Omega_  
  
 _: **:::**_  
  
 _The dogs will love you. The horses will love you. The cat, the ducks, my staff will all love you._  
  
 _Everyone will love you. :)_  
  
 _In three hours I get to marry you. Longest three hours of my life._  
  
 _P.S. I hope you like the flowers._  
  
 ** _::::_**  
  
 _I love the flowers, they're so beautiful. Thank you. Even more, thank you for sending the burgers and fries, I was freaking starving._  
  
 ** _::::_**  
  
 _A woman that can eat. Did I tell you yet that I think you're awesome?_  
  
 ** _::::_**  
  
 _Not yet :) One hour to go._  
  
 ** _::::_**  
  
 _Sorry, my brother took my phone. Going out there now. Thank you for giving me a chance, Omega. I’m going to do everything I can to make you happy._  
  
 _ **::::**_

You reread the messages one last time before saying a little prayer for your nerves. Your father took your arm once you’d reached the garden where the ceremonial altar of roses and willow branches had been weaved. As you neared the end of the aisle a delicious scent enveloped you. _It’s Alpha_ , a little voice whispered inside your mind. You looked up with wide eyes, and like a shock to your heart you and Dean stared back at each other. 

“Hi.” He whispered as he took your hand. He smiled, lopsided and adorable, with crinkles around his eyes and freckles over the bridge of his slightly sunburned nose. The kindness in his eyes shone bright as the green there. Suddenly this horrible forced marriage was the best thing that had ever happened to you. 

The ceremony went by quickly, your new Alpha speaking for you as customary for new mates. You memorized the lines of his new blue suit, the crisp edge of his dress shirt. You wanted to reach up and touch his cheek, waiting until he was finally allowed to kiss you. The small gathering of friends and family cheered as Dean tugged you closer. You were surprised how chaste his touch was. Alphas were usually brutal, ready to bruise and mark a new mate for all to see. This Alpha was different. 

After the wedding you and Dean headed back to his estate. All day you’d dreaded this part, but now just a bashful grin from your new husband made your heart pitter patter like a lovesick teenager. You wanted this man like you’d never desired anyone before.

“Want a drink?” he offered as he gestured for you to sit on the leather couch. “I can give you a tour tomorrow during the day, then you can see the grounds.” 

You nodded, unsure what to say. You thought over all the messages you’d exchanged, meaning to ask him more about the size of his house and how many people worked there. But without thinking you blurted out, “I’m...I’m not a virgin!”

Your eyes widened and you waited for his temper but instead you got a wide eyed look of surprise. It was the last thing you meant to say, wanted to say. But your Alpha just chuckled as he brought you a glass of whiskey. 

“Well, me neither.” 

You were relieved that he wasn’t upset and when he changed the subject you went along with it. Over your drinks you got to know each other, sharing stories about growing up. He was easy to be with. Funny, charming, gorgeous. And when he took your glass and set it down on the coffee table you held your breath. 

“Can I kiss you?” Dean asked, his fingers resting on your neck, thumb smoothing over the skin where he would lay claim. 

You nodded, unable to speak. His lips were so soft, his taste sweet and spicy with the blend of bourbon on his tongue. You breathed out through your nose, reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck. Soft kisses turned to bites and sucks, until you were stripping off each other’s wedding best and tossing the expensive clothes to the ground.

Dean scooped your naked body up into his arms and carried you over to the bed. You automatically parted your legs for him, desperate to feel all of his warm skin against yours. His cock was long and thick, and you reached down to grab his knot. Dean gasped, and you smiled, finding you may have some power in this surprising love after all. 

“Mate me, Alpha.” 

Dean’s lips crashed into your’s, almost painfully, and he snapped his hips forward, filling you deep and consummating the sacred bond. You cried out, nails digging into his shoulders as you held on. You clenched around him, slick trickling out between you, sweat sliding your trembling bodies together. Mouths apart by just inches Dean stared into your eyes and at his whisper you let go. 

“Come for me, my beautiful Omega.” 

Your back arched underneath him and you moaned as you came, the bliss taking you higher and higher. Your new husband fucked you harder through it, in search of his own end. You clenched around his knot, arms and legs wrapping around him. You never wanted to let him go. Dean groaned, and then as his teeth clamped down on your neck, your world changed. All the fear was gone. 

You were husband and wife, Alpha and Omega. No need to fight it anymore. 

You were **mates**. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love kudos and comments!
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
